The Group Five Saga
by GroupFiveClarinet
Summary: The absolutely true story of a group made up of freshman who had to figure out how to march- and the trouble they got themselves into...


Just an explanation before I start.... Our marching band is a military band, NOT a show band, so we do stuff like valley forging, sliding, etc. Mr. Paine is our band director, I am Kelli, Lori, Becca, and Schmamfa (Samantha) are the rest of Group Five. Oh, and in case you are wondering what groups have to do with anything, the whole band is split into groups of four and we march near each other the whole time. This story took place in our freshman year, we were still group five our sophomore year, and now we are about to begin our junior year, and we feel pretty confident that we will be Group Five for the rest of our time in high school.  
  
So one day at band camp, Mr. Paine realized that there was an absolute ABUNDANCE of freshman clarinets. So he asked one of them if she had any friends. This just so happened to be Lori. I pointed to myself, not wanting to be left out if they were doing something fun. She looked at me and said "Kelli." So I then mouthed "Becca and Schmamfa!!" So that is what Lori said. Mr. Paine then said, "Good," and that is how Group Five was born. Group Five was unlike any other group... except Group Six, which also consisted of freshman clarinets- Diamond, Liz, Staci, and Felicia. These two groups were the most confused little groups ever ever ever in the history of the whole marching band, having no older guidance or support. It didn't help matters much that there was a new drum major also- a junior named Meredith. Now this new drum major tried the best she could to teach the new freshmen everything about marching, because they were to start learning their field show that day. But, since she was so new, she neglected to teach them stuff such as sliding. So Group Five was standing on the field at the beginning of Rule, Brittania. Their moves were easy- Forward March, Mark Time, Valley Forge, Stand Still. Very, very easy. But Group Five Soon was horrified by the fact that, "Michael Cole's group has to march sideways!!" As soon as that was said, the group craned their necks for a view of this amazing feat. March sideways? It boggled the mind. Group Five was concerned that they did not know how to do this yet, and were disurbed by the fact that they, Group Five, might actually have to do this in one of the next songs. So I asked the ever-helpful Heather, who was on my right during "Rule", what the move was. "It's called sliding," she replied, "and it will be marked with either 'SO' or 'SI', depending on which way you're going." "Thank you!!" replied the grateful me, who then consulted my move sheet. "Oh, no!" said I, "We have to do that at the beginning of the next song!" (which just so happened to be "On Broadway") The group was now ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED!! But we thought we could manage through this strange new world of markings and symbols, spacing and diagonals. So when we got through that, we were quite happy, and we owe it all to the fact that we were next to a group a saxophones who kind of knew what they were doing. When "Somewhere That's Green" came along, and we were separated from the saxophones which we had been following the whole time, we were SO lost. Becca tried to assume the position of leader (Kelli, I think we should move your way now...) but just about nothing would save this group from their fate... At the end of the song, the group found themselves at the end of the field. But they were kinda in the front, so they didn't really notice there was no one within at 20 yard radius of them. They had a turn, which Becca expertly maneuvered them through. They stopped. They noticed that they were now facing the entire rest of the band, who were facing front. "Hmmm..." I thought. "I think we did something wrong..."   
"GROUP FIVE!!" Mr. Paine yelled. "HOW did you get down there??"  
"We just followed our moves, Mr. Paine..." Becca feebly said. Mr. Paine then gave us a big long "talking-to", and then requested we start over at the beginning of the song. We complied, and that time, nothing major happened. But that was the event that triggered Group Five's reputation. Later that year, Mr. Paine was reviewing everyone's marching performance. "Group Five," he said, "Has come a LONG way." We were so proud of our little freshman selves, and the motto still remains, "Group Five Forever." Now at the beginning of our junior year, we can look back on our freshmen days and have a good laugh. We can only hope that at the beginning of this marching season, we will hear the words that Mr. Paine so lovingly uttered at the beginning of band camp our sophomore year, "Group Five- Same as last year." Oh, that story, it touches the heart. We love you Mr. Paine, and we know you feel the same. : ) GROUP FIVE FOREVER!!!   
  
Hmmm, okay, not bad for my first story on FanFiction. Please review, and tell me if you want me to write more adventures of Group Five (oh, yes, there's a LOT more, and most of them happened on a trip to Canada...) 


End file.
